Both fixed wing (airplanes) and rotary wing (helicopters) aircraft are designed and engineered for optimum efficiency in flight, with ground maneuvering generally being of secondary importance. While such aircraft can be maneuvered on the ground under their own power, they generally cannot maneuver in tight quarters or (in the case of fixed wing aircraft) reverse direction, and self powered movement within a hangar or other structure is out of the question, due to the air blast from propellers and rotor blades, and the extreme hazard of the movement of such blades in tight quarters. In fact, many (if not most) relatively light helicopters are not permanently equipped with wheels at all, in order to save drag and weight, which weight consideration is even more critical in many helicopters than in fixed wing aircraft.
Accordingly, various ground transport devices have been developed for moving aircraft about on the ground, but most comprise a somewhat universal or generic tug type vehicle, with an aircraft tow bar being attached to connect the vehicle to the aircraft. The aircraft is towed on its own wheels, which precludes the use of such a ground vehicle for the transport of a non-wheeled vehicle such as a helicopter. Moreover, limits relating to the turning radius of the aircraft must be considered, as typically fixed wing aircraft are maneuvered by connecting a tow bar to the nose wheel assembly, which assembly can easily be damaged if too tight a turn is attempted.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for an aircraft ground transporter which is capable of moving and maneuvering both wheeled and non-wheeled aircraft, and both fixed wing and rotary wing aircraft, on the surface. The vehicle must be capable of lifting a non-wheeled aircraft sufficiently to clear the surface and then transporting that aircraft as desired, then gently lowering the aircraft to the surface, all without inducing any hazard of damage to the aircraft or persons in the immediate area. The transporter must be capable of being operated easily by a single operator, without need for more than one person at any part of the operation. Finally, the transporter should preferably include an adapter enabling wheeled, fixed wing aircraft to be maneuvered easily thereby, by lifting the steered wheel or wheels of the aircraft to preclude side loads thereon and maneuvering the aircraft as it rolls on its own main wheels.